Funi Funi Fetch!
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Prince Kai is feeling a little blue, so Shadow the sheepdog sees fit to fetch him the one sure thing that always mends his troubled heart.


Listless.

Listless was how the snowy-haired prince Kai would describe his mood as he lay outstretched in his favorite spot to relax, the grassy shade of the Granzreich palace garden.

Eyelids heavy, lips slightly parted, Kai watched the clouds through the gaps in the branches of the tree whose shade he was borrowing. Clouds were nice and fluffy. They always made him feel a little better.

Why did Beatrix's visits always leave him feeling this way when they were over? He truly did enjoy them. He loved everyone in his family and did his best to get along with them, and today had been no different. He, his brothers, and even a reluctant Heine dragged into the event had had a wonderful game of polo this mid-day to entertain their cousin. Leonhardt had been Bea's only real competition, for she was a sporty girl, but the two had decided to each be a captain and make teams of the others. Of course, Bea and Leon had taken things a little too far in the end, each also being highly competitive, and Kai and the others had ended up more on the sidelines, cheering leisurely as the two clashed on the field. This had been a perfectly fine arrangement for the others. Young Princess Adele had come with the palace sheepdog Shadow and joined them in spectating, suggesting tea and snacks for the hot summer day while they did. Kai had split a large soft bun cake with the royal tutor Heine, neither of them feeling all that peckish. Kai recalled with some amusement how it had almost seemed like cannibalism, the petite, cute man eating that matching sweet and fluffy cake.

Bea and Leon were unable to best one another, their game ending in a tie as they both ran out of breath, their horses long-tired and having abandoned them to adapt their game on foot. In tandem the exhausted players had huffed in face-to-face determination before they keeled right over backwards. Adele, adorable a child as always, had pranced over to make sure they were still alive, pretending she was a doctor. Bruno, being the most educated of her siblings, had followed to make sure her assessment was accurate.

The two had been fine, and in fact were filled with enough energy to scold the others for abandoning the game as well. Shrugs and breezy apologies followed, and all it took for Leon to forget his upset was Licht wafting a fresh-baked torte under his nose. Without backup, Beatrix had no wind in her sails to continue complaining and had dropped the matter to scoff at Leon's childish behavior instead. She'd taken her seat beside Kai and things had been well and normal as the visit went on.

So why, when he had so much fun seeing his cousin and letting her join in the group's fun, did her visits leave Kai feeling so practically empty? His eyelids lowered further still as he thought on the matter. It couldn't be because they were engaged, could it?

Hm.

As royals, they were bound by obligation to marry for political reasons above any other, but it wasn't like Kai would tell someone he disliked them even if he did. It was better for everyone to get along. And he loved his cousin...he did. But was he _in_ love with her? Well...if he was honest, no. She was very talented in many areas, a great talker, and tried very hard to showcase her abilities as a future head of state and a wife, but surely she too must feel like she was forcing herself to adapt to the arrangement on some level. She and Kai...though she went out of her way to appear feminine and make the prince happy with fluffy gifts - his absolute favorite - they just didn't fit naturally as a couple. Kai couldn't lie and tell her what she wanted to hear, that he was a hopeless romantic and deeply loved her, and she couldn't force herself to be happy by molding to fit what she thought would make him happy. In the end, she was a tomboy, not a cutesy girl, and Kai felt bad for her when she tried to change that way for him. As well, he had to admit that marrying his cousin felt a bit strange. It didn't sound right, did it? In any circle but royalty, such things were frowned upon, he'd heard.

Hm again.

This really seemed to be what was troubling him, Kai noticed as he closed his eyes fully. Bea's visits were bittersweet because despite enjoying her company, it always left a reminder of the future. A future of obligation. Kai wanted to do what was right and best for his country, but at the same time he didn't want to marry Bea.

In the middle of this cloudy musing, a sound cut through the darkness of Kai's eyelids. A rustling. Opening them and sitting up slightly, Kai perked to see Shadow loping towards him from around a shrub on the opposite side of the cobblestone path, shaggy sheepdog tail wagging and a hefty stick in his mouth. Kai's expression didn't change much, for he had a difficult time expressing his emotions, but it softened significantly as the dog approached. He loved whenever the palace pet joined him, and often they would lie or play together in this garden. Shadow was welcomed into open arms and given pets with both hands as the prince sat up properly on the grass.

"Shadow...good dog..." Kai praised with delight. It might not have sounded delightful to others, but speaking eloquently was just as cumbersome and difficult as emotional expression. "Shadow wants...to play fetch..? Mm, funi funi funi funi..." The prince's hands buried themselves in the thick fur, reveling in the softness he couldn't help but narrate. Shadow didn't seem to mind as his face was ruffled fondly. Actually, if one bothered to notice, he almost appeared to note something in his human friend's face and be scrutinizing the young man, trying to decipher it. A sharp sparkle appeared in the dog's eyes.

A fuzzy animal was even better than clouds for a heavy mind, and plush texture a magical healer. Kai would love to entertain the attention-seeking hound. Relenting his cuddling hold on Shadow's face, Kai offered a hand under the dog's mouth so he could catch the stick. It was deposited, and Kai let a slight beam spread on his lips as he tossed it.

Shadow happily bounded after the stick, picking it up but then running further than it had landed. Then he turned back and wagged at Kai before trotting back happily to return the stick.

Kai noticed the unusual action, reaching to pet Shadow's head as he took the object back. "Hm? You want...me to throw further..?" Shadow barked once.

So Kai threw farther. This repeated a few times, with every throw the peppy dog seemingly unable to get enough distance out of the prince's throwing arm. Kai found it strange, as normally Shadow was perfectly happy to stay within sight, but who was he to judge his animal friend? Perhaps he just had more energy than usual. Reaching down to access his true power, perhaps a bit dramatically, Kai revved himself up with a few poses and wound his arm vigorously. Then he hurled the stick with all of his hardly-used inhuman strength. "Ah..."

The stick was little but a speck as it twirled off into the horizon over the hedges.

Kai had overdone it. He watched the stick vanish, feeling quite awkward.

"Shadow...sorry...I'll get you another...nn? Shadow?" His apology was cut short when the sheepdog, not seeming to think anything of the distance, took off at full speed, leaving a trail of dust and a puzzled Kai staring blankly after him, a breeze from the sudden motion blowing his lop-sided bangs and the coat dangling half-off his shoulders.

Well. Alright. Since it appeared Shadow was determined to bring back the stick that had been flung to the ends of the earth, Kai let out a tut and sat himself back down. He would lean against the tree and let his eyes rest in the peaceful atmosphere until his dog friend returned.

A few minutes later, faster than Kai would have thought possible, he heard the familiar bounding of paws against the cobblestone path and opened his eyes to look. "Mm?"

Shadow was there in front of him alright, wagging proudly, but in his mouth was not the stick he'd appeared to have run after.

It was Heine.

Kai could only stare as the pouting miniature professor was deposited right into his open lap.

Heine remained immobile as he was placed atop the prince, arms folded and a cheek puffing out indignantly.

"H-Heine-sensei..." Kai certainly wasn't going to be throwing this for Shadow!

"Prince Kai." After his greeting, Heine pushed up his glasses with a sigh. They'd fallen down the bridge of his nose during the ride. "I believe it's high time we taught Herr Shadow that I am not a toy," he declared evenly, "Between you and Princess Adele, it should not be this often that I am kidnapped by him." The two biggest animal-lovers in the castle really ought to be capable. This was far from the first time Shadow had dragged the small man away with him, but Heine could only hope each time was the last. This was certainly the most embarrassing way he'd been carted off. Previously he'd been picked up like a toy or dragged behind on Shadow's leash, but never had he been trotted around like a trophy and delivered to one of the princes.

Prince Kai's eye remained widened as he was frozen, staring at the cute - _cute! - _sulking man sitting mere inches below his face. His arms hovered around Heine's sides, wanting nothing more than to touch the soft skin he could see so well in his proximity. That _tantalizingly_ soft red hair...he broke the spell to look over at Shadow when training was mentioned. The sheepdog merely wagged innocently, his tongue hanging out. Then he flopped down and rolled onto his back, a clear sign that he was done playing fetch.

Kai's eyes went back to Heine when the instructor spoke. "Don't tell me you sent Herr Shadow after me to prevent me from grading your homework." It wasn't a serious accusation, as Kai's grades were actually quite excellent, but the prince looked troubled and had yet to respond to him. Heine thought it proper to open a dialogue.

"Ah. No, Sensei...I'm...sorry..." Kai flustered internally, the slightest of blushes appearing on his sharp cheeks. He'd been too distracted by temptation to recall his manners. "Shadow wanted...to play...I threw the stick...too far." His equally sharp eyes looked bashfully to the side.

Glancing to each side himself, noting that Kai didn't appear to know what to do with his hands, Heine let his eyes close as he let out a breath through his nose. Looking back up he went on, "I see. Well, something does appear to be troubling you. Perhaps Herr Shadow sensed it as well and acted as he found appropriate." He passed the dog another cheek-filled pout, disagreeing with his definition of 'appropriate', only to get a happy yap in response. Back to Kai, Heine went on, "As your tutor, you know I will help you with whatever might be weighing on your mind. A heavy mind is a roadblock to your studies, after all." With another glance at Kai's tentative hands, he relented, "I will allow you to pet me if it makes things easier for you."

A happy spark went off in Kai's chest as he was granted permission to touch the small man, followed by a wave of immense relief. Immediately his expression turned blissful and his hands made contact, one flying to Heine's cheek to knead it tenderly, the other going to bury its fingers in the soft hair around Heine's ear. Most days Kai would be happy just for the opportunity to caress Heine's hand, but with him so close the prince just couldn't resist something more. "Pet pet pet pet pet pet pet..." he narrated merrily as he let the pleasant textures soothe him. Soooo soft. How was it natural for anyone to have skin this smooth and plush? Hair this light and silky? Kai was in Fluffy Heaven.

Heine's arms stayed folded and his expression remained blank. He was about as expressionless as Kai with his emotions, although this instance was also due to how used to being stroked by this particular student he was. He did note the prince's hands had gotten a bit more personal than usual, however. "Prince Kai...I only offered you petting in exchange for your thoughts..." reminded the teacher politely, but strictly.

"Ah..." All too easy it was to get lost in a plush texture, but especially Heine's skin. Kai came back to reality slightly embarrassed, but he didn't retreat his hands. "Thank you...Sensei...always...so nice. And helpful." No matter which of the four princes had troubles, Heine was always willing to drop whatever he was doing and assist them. He truly was a dedicated royal tutor. They all loved him for all he did. "I just...feel sad...whenever Bea leaves..."

Heine perked, a slight glint in his eye. "Oho! Is that it? Well, worry not, Prince Kai! This can only indicate that you are developing stronger feelings for her, yes? It would only be natural to do so with one to whom one is intended..!" A simple matter of the heart. This should be easy to coach the young prince through! As long as Licht didn't hear about it. That boy would just taint his older brother's innocent fluff-filled mind.

Kai's fingers firmed in Heine's hair, catching the instructor's attention mid-proud-puff. Both hands had stopped moving as well, the prince looking down at the grass. "It's not...that kind of sad..." he corrected, "I love Bea...she's family. I love my family."

Curious now, Heine tilted his head slightly in the prince's hold, wondering what the mark was if he'd indeed missed it. He nodded to encourage the other to speak further.

Kai did. "But even though...when she's here we all have fun...when she leaves...it's bittersweet. I start thinking about...how soon...we're going to be married...and I'm going to disappoint her...it-I've realized-it looks like I don't actually want to marry her. Not for love, anyway."

Oh dear. It appeared Heine had been farther off the mark than he could have guessed. In the following seconds of silence, Kai's fingers slid to caress the back of his neck and pinch an earlobe softly. Not that Heine found it an appropriate time to say so, but that last part actually felt kind of nice. Though he didn't object to being petted, normally he had no real opinion on the matter. "That is a difficult situation," he acknowledged, "Being a royal, it is often duty that binds wedded couples rather than emotions. You are quite sure, however? Lady Beatrix has put forth quite the effort to become a fitting bride for you. You have put nothing but your best into being kind and considerate for her feelings as well. I doubt your expectations of disappointment are as bad as you may think."

With a downtrodden outlet of breath, Kai nodded. "She's fun...when we're all together. I know she wants to be...alone sometimes...but that's just never...as fun." He honestly couldn't picture a romantic getaway like Bea often tried to get with him. Neither of them could mold themselves into the ideal partner for the other. "I'm not...expressive enough for her, and I can't...communicate enough. I'm not...romantic. I know it's superficial, but she's also...not cute. She's a talented, smart, handsome woman, but...I'd always hoped my partner...would be cute. Soft. I like soft...it's secure. Petting my partner...would be best." He shook his head, knowing that sounded insensitive no matter how he'd tried to cushion the words. Could he be blamed for having a specific type, though? "More importantly, I never want to bother her...with my troubles. I have to wait to tell her things because I can't...let her worry. She doesn't always...understand me." She tried, surely she did, but Kai did not feel Bea was relatable, or reliable when it came to understanding his thoughts and offering a relevant solution. He couldn't share events as they unfolded with her; only after they'd concluded an everything was alright. In fact, aside from his dear brothers who had been by his side his entire life and would naturally know, the only other person to truly grasp how Kai's mind worked...was sitting right in front of the young prince. _On_ the young prince.

Kai blinked realizing this. Yes. Always. Professor Heine could read him like a book. Never hesitated to offer assistance, and Kai never hesitated to come to him with a problem, no matter how small. None of the princes did, but only now was Kai putting together just how comfortable the older man made him. It had been so easy to open up to him when most people ran in fear from Kai's scary features. Heine hadn't, and had let Kai take his time in getting his thoughts out there. Not only was all of Heine's help, skill and devotion why _all_ of the princes loved him, it might even be why...

The prince's lips hung open, his eyes staring wide into Heine's. The teacher was listening patiently, noting when Kai froze up again, but differently it seemed this time. "I know this must be a hard realization," he sympathized, assuming the freeze to be related to the conflicting nerves about his princely duties and personal feelings, "Wedding you and Lady Beatrix will bring continued peace within the nation. It is an act of great importance. Though, if you truly feel yourself incompatible, Prince Bruno was allowed to turn down a proposal if I recall, yes? Perhaps your father would be willing to make such an allowance for you as well." Heine had been acting as an aid to both Beatrix and Kai in an attempt to help them bridge their differences, but this confession had made it crystal clear how large the gap was. The educator didn't feel it right to force the two if it wasn't going to work. Sometimes incompatibility just had to be accepted.

Hearing that suggestion made something strange and light swell inside Kai's ribs. Would Father..? He always stressed how he wouldn't marry his children off unless they were perfectly alright with it. "I...was always willing to accept my duty..." Kai replied, "I didn't mind marrying...for the good of my country...but now...I want to marry for my country...and me. Sensei..."

"Mm?" Heine had been trying to judge the clear mix of emotions happening in Prince Kai's head, but before he could calculate it it looked like the lad was ready to share it himself. In response to his simple sound, Kai put his hands under Heine's arms and lifted him. Heine's eyes took their turn widening as he found himself hoisted like a child and then turned around, only to be pulled right back into Kai's lap. A nose was felt pressing affectionately into his hair and it began nuzzling with abandon, although taking care not to knock off the pint-sized hat Heine wore. Kai's arms were wrapped firmly around the smaller man, effectively pinning his arms. "Funi funi funi funi funi funi funi funi~..!" was heard floating excitedly, albeit still breezily, from behind the teacher. Sooooo soooooft..! Professor Heine just made Kai's heart light in every possible way, and the way he felt in the prince's arms was just pure medicine to his soul. Kai never wanted to let the other man out of his grasp.

Well now. Heine could honestly say he was at a loss for words. This was a decidedly inordinate amount of cuddling, even for Prince Kai. Heine felt his glasses had become askew again. "Prince Kai..?" he questioned. Was it something he'd said? "Forgive me if I've caused you any undue stress...a Kreuzer for your thoughts?" It only stood to reason that extra snuggles meant extra reason for the snuggles, yes?

"No, sensei...not stress..." smiled the snowy-haired young man, "I'm happy..." A contented sigh went into the smaller one's hair. Gosh, he even smelled cute. Kai mused to himself, "I knew it. Embracing the real Heine-sensei...is even better than the practice doll..."

A spark of attention shot through Heine's eyes. "What was that? I feel like I've just overheard something unsavory..."

Oops. "No, no, nothing, Sensei..." Kai assured. It would be awkward trying to explain his and Bruno's surrogate Heine. The two brothers simply rehearsed their devotion to it, Bruno attempting to tone it down and Kai attempting the opposite. Kai would also stroke it when he was going into fluff withdrawal, or when Heine was either not around or not feeling up to a good indulgent snuggle. He'd actually never let Kai get this far into his personal space. Kai had always wanted to experience the intimate softness.

"Ehh? Was this a trap?" Heine questioned flatly. Had Kai planned it all along, just for the chance to snag some advanced petting off of him? The fiend! The tiny tutor looked around for Shadow to see if he could glean an answer from the hound, but it appeared Shadow had taken his leave without announcing it. Hmph.

"Hee hee...no." The thought amused Kai, although his expression looked a little dark thanks to his awkward way of smiling. "I just realized...my thoughts changed...only after Heine-sensei arrived. I just realized...from the start...I love you, Heine-sensei."

"Ehhhhh?" Heine's flat expression only hardened as he turned his head almost impossibly far to stare at the prince. _What_ had he just heard? After the deep conversation they'd just been having, the dear prince seemed oblivious to any weight those words carried all of a sudden. One could practically see a smattering of flowers dancing about his face full of glee.

"I love Sensei...I'm so happy..." Kai mused blissfully to himself. The face Heine was making did not seem to register. He just put his chin on top of the smaller man's head and hugged him some more. "Funi funi funi funi..."

Forced to face front, Heine attempted to process what he'd stumbled his way into. "And Prince Kai, if I may ask..." he pointed out, "**How would that support your claim of wishing to marry for your country?**" Harsh, maybe, but out of pure shock he was lashing out.

Kai's eyes opened in stun this time. The observation was like a strike. Admittedly logical as well. "Well...um...marrying Sensei...would strengthen the standing of educators...in society." That sounded reasonable. Ish.

Heine felt a string of prickles shoot up his spine when Kai so easily jumped to the idea of marrying _him._ That...hadn't been the implication he was going for. But it made his cheeks feel warm. "Don't speak as though we're already a couple!" he scolded, "B-Be that as it may, may I remind His Highness that I am but a commoner, not to mention involvement with a student in any way irrelevant to education is _highly_ unprofessional..!" Heine had dealt with misplaced crushes on himself before - most recently with Princess Adele in fact - but not normally while wrapped snugly in one's arms. It was adding a certain extra layer of...something. Discomfort, he wanted to say. Wanted to, but was uncertain.

"But Heine-sensei...don't you already interact...in lots of unprofessional ways, then?" puzzled the prince, "Playing with us and letting us get close...especially me and Bru-nii...like this..." He nuzzled the back of Heine's head again. Was the indulgent way he was allowed to squeeze the professor or the way Bruno was allowed to openly stalk him directly related to their education? Even Leon was known to follow their tutor in the hallways at a scurry, seeking only an attentive glance. Kai had sought the same, but now he was sure just how far that desire stretched. "Heine-sensei is already part of the family."

The statement was blunt. As though it ought to be obvious. Heine found he couldn't gather a comeback. Admittedly his teaching methods were...a _bit_ unorthodox. And perhaps he had been a bit more touchy-feely with these princes than was standard practice, but he only allowed it to encourage them! But then he also had to admit that his familiar relationship with the king was unorthodox as well. The royals all readily accepted him as one of their own. It was that acceptance that let him be so familiar. Still, he hadn't meant to string anyone along by getting close to them...he should apologize, and explain things more clearly.

A nip came to Heine's ear and he felt another shot of lightning up his back. "P-Prince Kai! That is quite enough of..!" Of all the lewd acts a prince could be performing..!

"It looked like...you liked it touched...before," Kai's voice rumbled against Heine's eardrum, "Wanted to touch softness...with lips. Touching with my face...is best." That worked out for both of them, didn't it? Since Heine had given him another few seconds of silence, the prince opted for a plea. "Please, Heine-sensei...try..? You said...father might let me decline an arrangement. You want me to...be open about my feelings. So...I love Heine-sensei. Very much."

Heine's hat popped in the air for a brief moment. Dear lord did Kai sound serious. Not to mention blunt about doing dirty things to his ear. Even while feeling down and seeking advice, the prince had still taken note of a preference Heine had not even mentioned as well. How admirably selfless Kai really was. Those nibbles and nuzzles certainly made it difficult to think of solid arguments.

"Prince Kai, you do realize the seriousness of what you are saying?" he returned at last, "How many regulations you are upsetting simply by saying you prefer me to your fiancé?" All Kai was asking for was a shot. As an encouraging professor, Heine also ought to let the young man express himself, but not at the expense of the country or with this level of recklessness. "I do have a great fondness for you, Your Highness," he began, but a soft gasp from his own mouth cut him off before he could carry on with a persistent '**but**'. It seemed Kai had found another of his weak nerves.

"Happy..." Kai responded. Heine had admitted to liking him back. His thumbs massaged the small body gingerly, wishing there wouldn't be such a bulky coat in the way.

"Prince Kai..." Heine pressed more insistently, wishing the young man would pay attention. Unbeknownst to him as well, Prince Kai's hands - and lips - were dangerous negotiators. Every second the small man's resolve was slipping. "While I appreciate how you must feel, you must realize that this whimsical crush of yours is just that. Saying this to me so shortly makes it seem you are simply using me to fill in what you cannot feel for Lady Beatrix."

"I'm not," Kai returned sharply, causing Heine's attention to be caught once more. Since Heine couldn't believe what he was being told, and was so worried about being proper and professional, the prince would push his excitement aside for a moment. "I know...what I'm saying," he said evenly, "Things might get...a little messy...but I trust the people, I trust Father, and I trust Bea. Heine-sensei has shown all of us...that there are still many rules that need changing...and most of all I trust my abilities...to make things right. I said I wanted...to choose for myself, not just the country. I've been...thinking about Sensei like this...for a long time. I only just now...figured out what I've been feeling. It's not a crush."

Unused to speaking for this long, the prince had to take a second wind before carrying on. "Sensei is...comfortable. I want to tell you...everything. I want it to happen...beside you. I'm always happy when...Sensei's there. Petting him is also...my favorite. Heine-sensei is everything I wished for...when I thought about why I can't love Bea. Talking about it with you...just opened my eyes. That's why...that's why I want Sensei to...give me a chance."

Heine truly had no rebuttal to this. He listened to the prince catch his breath after expending his deepest thoughts and wondered what he really should have said. His doubts were gone that Kai had simply been acting on a whim. He knew that his choice would have consequences, but he was ready for them. He'd bared his heart as openly as he could. The only problem now was...Heine himself.

Heine...he didn't know what he was feeling. It was easy to stand behind barriers of legality and brush off the confession when he assumed the prince was merely acting immaturely, but now? Now it was simply a matter of his own willingness. He did not wish to crush the prince, but he was quite uncertain if his level of attraction matched one so strong, and as well he did always prefer to conduct himself with the utmost professionalism.

The silence worried Kai. Did Heine still doubt him, or worse, wish to reject him for another reason? "Heine-sensei said...I could touch him. Let me prove...how seriously I love him." Sliding one of the arms around the smaller man up, Kai's large warm palm stroked up over Heine's throat and tilted his jaw. The prince then leaned down and captured Heine's lips in his. They were the softest thing yet. Kai's head was floating on dizzyingly fluffy clouds of lovesickness. He was more sure than ever his heart had steered him right.

Oh dear. Oooohhhh dear. Heine was sure his heart was about to race its way out of his chest. All he could do was gawp at the man behind him as he leaned over for this heavily intimate exchange. Perhaps it had been forward of the taller man, a misunderstanding of the silence, but those hands...those lips. The loving caress and the clear message they told. All at once professionalism felt meaningless. All Heine felt was that fondness he'd managed to mention. After all, a try wasn't too much to ask, right? Something would work out if a touch could feel this right to have.

Ah. Heine had forgotten himself.

Ah. Kai was still kissing him.

...

"I can't have you as my student anymore," he spoke against Kai's kiss.

Kai blinked and pulled back to look down at the other. "Huh..? But..." Had he gone too far? Offended?

"It would be over for you if a scandal got out that a Granzreich prince was involved with the tutor hired to teach him. From now on, you are simply a volunteer researcher. Your studies are your own. I just happen to be here, teaching your brothers, on the off-chance you need anything." A finger was held pointedly in the air. Heine's expression remained blank, although a faint rosy tinge betrayed his cheeks.

So cute. Kai smiled, relieved. "Yes, Sensei..." With that, he leaned down for another sweet press of his lips, this time filled with as much gratitude as it was love.

Heine closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Elsewhere on the castle grounds, Shadow the sheepdog was gnawing a new stick and feeling awfully proud of himself.


End file.
